


A Length of Silk

by Dementordelta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape gives Harry Potter a Christmas gift with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Length of Silk

Snape paused by the bed and studied the curve of Harry's arse. It was a pretty little arse, and the elegant sweep of its curve probably deserved loftier thoughts than the ones he was thinking. Such as how he'd gripped it so firmly last night as he slammed his cock into the tightness between those pale cheeks that his knuckles had turned white.

He set down one mug of the steaming cinnamon tea on the nightstand, letting Harry wake if he wanted. Neither of them had classes to teach since it was the holidays, and after the energetic tussle last night, Snape did not begrudge Harry the rest. Taking his own tea, Snape slid back into the other side of the bed and, with a last lingering glance at Harry's bare arse, slid the blankets back up over them both.

Sitting upright in the double bed, Snape pulled his knees up under the thick covers. Harry shifted slightly in his sleep, wrestling the pillow closer and mumbling something. It wouldn't be long now before he woke, Snape thought, as the fragrant steam from the tea penetrated Harry's sleepy brain. Harry always slept compactly, never sprawling onto Snape's side, like someone who has had to sleep in small beds their whole life. Even though he'd been sharing Snape's wide bed on a fairly regular basis for nearly four months, this habit was unaltered.

"Sev -?" Harry murmured, and Snape caught himself before he corrected the sleep-slurred diminution of his own name. Harry's tongue must still be thick in his mouth. Since said tongue had been delightfully coated with bodily fluids from both their bodies, Snape could be forgiving. Harry drew in a great lungful of air. "'zat tea?"

Snape reached under the covers and slid his fingers over the curve he'd been contemplating earlier. It was much better as a tactile experience than a visual one, though his thoughts were slightly less pure now. "It most certainly is. Though I can't say you deserve it, lounging about." He slapped Harry's arse lightly.

Harry lifted his head and squinted at Snape. His hair was no more controllable as a man than it had been when he was a boy, but considering the number of times Snape had run his fingers through it last night, it was no wonder it looked untamable. Just the memory of the sounds Harry had made was doing interesting things to his prick. Snape tugged the covers higher on his lap.

The grin that popped out of Harry's kiss-swollen lips was marred by the stubble around his mouth, and by the odious insouciance behind it, but it was good enough for Snape, who was still working out how he'd been lucky enough to have Harry smile at him on a regular basis, never mind it being nearly always from the other side of the bed.

"Can I help it if you wore me out last night?" Harry said, sliding off the pillow he'd been clutching as hard as he'd been clutching Snape last night. A stretch, made more interesting by his unclothed state, followed.

Snape pretended to be busy with his tea when Harry turned toward the nightstand. "What's this?" Harry asked, and Snape sidled a glance over without looking up. There was a wrapped package leaning against the lamp, just behind Harry's tea.

"Someone must deem you worthy of gifting," Snape said, looking up at last.

Harry made an inelegant noise. "As if anyone could get through those wards of yours." He picked up the package and shook it softly. The package made no noise. "Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"I suppose you want me to say you've been a particularly good boy, then?" Snape said as Harry shook the package again, this time closer to his ear. "Are you going to shake it to death, or are you going to open it?"

Harry shook the small package one more time. "I *was* particularly good last night," he said, leaning over to brush his bristled chin over Snape's cheek, before angling for a real kiss. "So were you," he went on in a low voice that sent pleasant anticipatory sensations into Snape's cock.

Snape obliged Harry his kiss, though he had to balance his tea to keep it from spilling. As a precaution he set it on the nightstand, while Harry went back to examining the little package. It was only a little longer than his hand, wrapped, without frill, in green paper. As a concession to the holiday, Snape had allowed the clerk to use shiny paper.

"Can I really open it?" Harry asked, looking suddenly more like fourteen than the twenty-four he actually was.

"I'll take it back immediately if you don't," Snape said, and Harry peeled away the bottom half of the paper.

Inside, between layers of translucent tissue, lay a length of gray silk. Harry reached into the box, fingers stroking along the silk with something Snape could only describe as reverence. "It's -" He looked up, eyes glittering strangely. "How did you *know*?"

Before Snape could ask just what exactly he was supposed to have known, Harry was on top of him, sending them both sprawling backwards onto the bed. "I never told anyone," he said, before covering Snape's mouth with his own. The utter unreality of it was mitigated somewhat by the utter familiarity of having Harry's tongue sliding into his mouth, soft little breaths passing between them.

Harry lifted his face just high enough for Snape to see how anticipatory his expression was. "I might have known you'd figure it out." He laughed softly and kissed the side of Snape's mouth, licking along his bottom lip. "Can we try it out right now?" he asked, voice lowering to a timbre that never failed to notch up the readiness of Snape's prick.

Snape opened his mouth to say something. Luckily Harry wrinkled his nose. "No, wait. Let me get cleaned up first." He traced a circle with his whiskery chin on Snape's chest, just around the nipple. "I want it to be perfect." His fingers had never let go of the gray silk.

Snape nodded, and Harry shoved off his chest, inhaling deeply at Snape's smooth cheek. "You've had your bath, right?" Snape nodded again, hoping Harry wouldn't notice his lack of conversation.

Harry didn't. Still holding the silk, Harry all but skipped into the bathroom. Snape sat up on the bed, staring after the young man in consternation. Then he turned over the discarded box, and ripped away a bit of paper along the top. The logo for Crook's Cravats, Fine Neckwear For Wizards Of Distinction was still there, just as it had been when the clerk had wrapped the cravat.

Snape finished his tea, listening to the noises in the bathroom--noises punctuated by sounds suspiciously like giggles, then, once, something like singing, off key to be sure. Certainly such noises had never come from Snape's bathroom since he'd taken up occupancy.

Of course, no creature like Harry had ever inhabited them either. When the splashing stopped, Snape had a sudden distressing thought and looked around wildly, diving for the narrow gift box and thrusting it under the bed. He was upright just in time as Harry, dressed in just a towel, came out of the bathroom. He had the cravat in one hand.

"I'm afraid I've been very naughty, Professor," he said, hanging his head.

Snape settled back against the headboard, sliding the blankets off his legs. "Have you now, Potter?"

Harry nodded, scuffling across the worn carpet in bare feet. He slid his free hand over his groin, pulling the white towel taut against his cock as he stood next to the bed. "I have, sir," he said, though no actual sins were confessed.

"What shall we do about that, then?" Snape asked, hoping for a clue as to what Harry expected him to do.

Harry draped the silk over Snape's upraised knee. Then he unknotted the towel, letting it drop to the floor. Snape's eyes wandered over Harry's body appreciatively. It was difficult not to linger on such a lovely cock, being in such a position as to be readily observed, but there were other points of interest. Snape, as a matter of pride, had explored every possible point. This, however, the country of the mind, was new territory.

"I think you ought to find some way to -" Harry's hand dropped back to his cock, sliding from balls to crown. "Restrain my naughty impulses."

Snape picked up the cravat. "Do not touch my property, Mr. Potter," he said, in a voice that had been yanking obedience out of students for decades. Harry's hand dropped as if Snape had dipped it in Blistering Potion. Snape swung his legs over the edge of the bed and spread them. "You haven't been nearly naughty enough," he said, forcing a sneer into his voice. "Not to merit -" He slid the cravat over the damp head of his cock, leaving a smear of wetness, hoping Mr. Crook never found out what abuse Snape had put his creation to. "This."

Harry nearly whimpered. A sort of strangled sound came out, and he was dropping to his knees without any further urging from Snape. Snape accepted the obeisance, curling his fingers into Harry's hair. A gentle breath puffed over the already damp-again head before Harry's mouth closed over the tip of Snape's prick. Snape's mouth dropped open as he leaned his head back, as all available sensation in his body zipped along his nerve endings to his cock.

He was panting, as Harry kissed down the his length, withholding shouts to glory as Harry sucked his balls into his mouth, moving his mouth around the gray silk wrapped loosely around the base of his cock. He rolled them gently while his hand stroked up and over, then up and back. Almost to the edge that they both knew Harry could send him over if they kept going before he reluctantly pulled Harry away. Harry's eyes were gratifyingly clouded with lust, and he nearly bent back to finish what he'd started when Snape pulled the cravat from around his cock and draped it around Harry's neck, pulling by both ends.

"There is still the matter of your punishment to consider," he said, then released one end of the silk with a flourish.

Harry nodded, coming to himself a bit. "Yes, sir."

Snape paused a moment, looking his fill. Harry was as beautiful as Snape himself was not. He had the same sort of compactness to his body that was echoed in the way he slept, with no frivolous movement, nothing extra, nothing to spare. They fit together in a way Snape had only ever heard people did, and never two men, never a man and someone like Snape.

"Up on the bed with you, then," Snape said, in the manner of one acquiescing to some chore. "In the position."

Harry got to his feet with the easy grace that marked all his movements. His cock, dusky and straight, rose proudly against his belly, and Snape had to resist the urge to take it into his mouth. Harry was so hard he'd probably come with a lick.

Then Harry was crossing at the foot of the bed, climbing in behind Snape, moving into the middle of the bed so that his spread thigh brushed Snape's back. When Snape looked over his shoulder, Harry's hands were clasped high over his head. Need, pure and raw, gleamed out from his eyes.

Snape looked down at the cravat lying against one palm. Then he turned in the bed and kneeled beside Harry, pulling his legs under him. Dragging the silk Snape swirled it around the base of Harry's cock, tugging it beneath his balls before letting it feather through the hair along his flat belly. Once around each nipple, then once more for good measure because Harry *did* whimper at that, up then to tickle the sensitive flesh along the side of his neck where the cords were pulling taut. Then across his mouth, up his face, perfectly aware of green eyes that followed the trail of gray silk. Onto Harry's upraised arms, back down into the tufts of hair where arm joined shoulder, then onto the other side to complete some pattern known only to Snape.

More slowly now because Harry was breathing very fast, chest rising beguilingly, color flushing his normally pale skin. Nipples, that even from here, Snape could see, were hardened to peaks.

"Such a picture you make, Potter," Snape said, and though he'd meant to use a normal tone of voice, it came out low, as though they were in a museum. Or temple, one for the devoutly debauched. Snape let the silk skate over Harry's moon-pale forearms, then around both wrists, then again, because Harry was writhing now, before Snape had even tied them tight.

He could tell Harry was near bursting with the need to urge him to hurry. Snape knew equally that Harry knew if he did so, Snape would slow down and torment him further.

"Such a picture," Snape said again, lifting so he could straddle Harry near the top of his body, tugging the length of silk around both wrists now, crossing the ends, securing Harry to the headboard. He'd had to stretch and lift around Harry's head to get the knot right, letting his cock bump over Harry's face without apology. Once the knot was in place, Harry tugged against it, panting now. Snape made use of that open mouth, and without warning, stuck his cock between Harry's inviting lips.

Snape nearly rocketed off his perch in pleasure as Harry began sucking him eagerly, tongue working every place his lips couldn't reach, eyes closed in concentration. Leaning forward, Snape caught both hands against the headboard himself, bracketing Harry's hands, bracing himself so he could thrust into Harry's mouth.

Yes, gods, yes!--he was going to come, could feel it rattling along his spine, so anxious to get out, to turn his balls to -

With a strangled cry, Snape pulled himself free, so rapidly that Harry's mouth was still working, tongue searching uselessly for its prize. Harry's eyes shot open. It took him a moment, but he nodded, closed his eyes once, and tugged at the knotted silk.

Snape dragged his damp prick down Harry's body, following nearly the same path as the cravat, lifting his hips over the jut of Harry's cock. Settling himself between Harry's legs Snape gave himself a chance to catch his own breath, though the sight of Harry bound, naked, needy and glistening wasn't helping much.

Then Harry twisted on the bed, hips thrusting up, knees bending, heels furrowing the blankets. The silk held. Snape glanced at the taut cravat. There was a faint line of red peeking out from beneath the gray, and Snape mentally chose a potion to apply to Harry's wrists as soon as the cloth came off.

"I need to -" he said, voice breaking slightly, as Harry tugged on his bonds again. Sweat trickled under his arms and the small of his back.

"I know," Harry said, voice hoarse as though he'd been screaming while Snape fumbled for the tiny pot they hadn't put away last night. Harry spread his legs, exposing his shadowed entrance, still making slow thrusting motions with his hips. "Please."

Snape needed no further urging. Easing the slick stuff in, Snape followed with his prick, using one hand to guide himself into Harry's tight heat. There was little need to go slowly; this part at least had become familiar in the last few months. Snape slid home, paused, then began moving to meet Harry's increasingly desperate movements.

"Yes, gods, please," Harry said, the top of his head burrowing into the pillow, exposing the snowy column of his throat, Adam's apple quavering taut as the silk.

"So tight, boy, so hot," Snape said, using his hips to punctuate every syllable . He threw Harry's legs up, slid deeper, felt Harry closing around him. "So mine, *mine*," he said, the litany of lust and need pouring out of him, into Harry, then back.

"Yes!" Harry said, and Snape could hear the creak of the silk now over the sway of the bed. Harry's head was moving from side to side, sweat-slicking down his neck, into the dip of his sternum.

Snape's fingers were digging into the flesh at the back of Harry's thighs, pushed high on his chest. Harry was far beyond words, moaning now, head still arched back into the pillow. "Mine, mine," Snape said again, feeling the truth of in the heated clench of Harry's muscles, in the scent of desire that rose between them, in the indecipherable noises Harry made that Severus could translate well enough with his heart.

There was no stopping this time, no pulling back; he needed what Harry's body was beckoning him toward, needed it as surely as Harry needed to give it. "Hold on," he instructed, guiding Harry's ankle briefly before Harry took over, wrapping both legs around Snape, securing him as surely as with silken cord. "Hold onto me."

Bent over now, angling his hips, Snape could reach the hard length of Harry's cock with one hand. Harry hissed as soon as Snape's fingers folded around the shaft, hips moving into that tight grip with frantic need. The silk holding him must surely be ruined as he thrashed and pulled against it. The knot held as Harry bucked one last time and spent himself in long, hot course that wet Snape's hand, dribbling onto his belly.

Snape gathered a runnel onto his hand and thrust the come-soaked fist into his own mouth. He plunged in, balls tight against the furrow of Harry's arse, pouring himself into the space his cock had cleared, sucking his hand clean.

"Fuck, oh, fuck," Harry panted, sagging visibly against his restraint, legs sliding off Snape's back, so that he was spread-eagled from the waist down.

Snape gave his hand a few more licks, then bent over so he could release the knot around Harry's wrists. It was so tight he had to get his wand from the bedside table. By the time Harry was free, so was Snape, his cock sliding without urging from its confinement.

He was moving aside, to tuck Harry close when something brushed against his cheek. Snape looked up. Harry had draped the cravat around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Gods, how I love you," he said, as though he'd said it a hundred times and not just this one extraordinary once. Yet Snape should have expected it. Harry was too much a Gryffindor to hold back on anything like his feelings.

Snape stilled against the silk. His hands lay on Harry's chest, palms flat against the hard peak of his nipples, as the cravat slid behind his neck.

"That was amazing," Harry said, eyes lowering almost shyly, despite that they were lying with a pool of come between them. "You're amazing." He slid the silk back and forth once behind Snape's neck. "No sense not telling you anymore. I've known for months."

"We've only been -" Snape began, as bewildered by this as he had been when Harry had first started coming down to the dungeons, seeking his company.

Something hung in the air between them, lush in its exoticness, yet as simple as waking up beside someone. Then Harry gathered it between them, as unspoken as his need to be tied up had been. Gathered it up and wrapped it in a length of silk.

"I know," Harry said, sliding the silk from behind Snape's neck. It tickled but Snape didn't laugh. Harry took one end and wrapped it around Snape's wrist, then the other around his own, just light enough to hold, not tight enough to bind.

Snape slid his fingers into Harry's, their wrists angled together, inside the loop of silk. "You'll be bruised unless we put something on that."

A lazy smile notched up one corner of Harry's mouth. "I'll wear long sleeves to the feast tomorrow."

He'd leave the potion out, Snape decided. Harry was too full of satisfaction to take anything seriously. "You're a very foolish boy," he said.

"Lucky, you mean," Harry said, eyelids starting to drift downward. His eyes were closing, words slurring slightly so he missed Snape's slight snort of disbelief.

If anyone were lucky in this bed, it was Snape himself. Lucky enough to have such a ridiculously romantic young man willing to put up with him. Snape slid sideways slightly, tucking Harry beside him without disturbing the gray silk holding their wrists together.

Lucky enough to have not turned Harry away when he'd first started coming down here, he thought, and lucky enough to have let old Crook wrap Harry's gift in heavy paper. Just before Snape's eyes closed he vowed to burn the cravat box hidden beneath the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the Slash Advent Calendar in 2005, therefore cheerfully completely not Canon Compliant. Thanks for Swtalmnd for beta reading.


End file.
